


Voice

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-13
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: It was warmth, life, everything for that one moment in time. Those catches and riffs hit were nothing compared to the sheer passion in his voice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Sam breathed out, sitting slumped in the hard chair of the motel. He was letting that voice wash over him, soaking it up. 

 

His older brother was talking about something, he wasn't really sure what. He had zoned out a while ago. 

 

Closed his eyes and just stopped thinking, focusing solely on that noise. 

 

The rasping undertone. It was rough, made him feel all tingly. 

 

That little accent that Sam himself had. A country way of talking, most especially when he got mad. It made Sammy smile in remembrance, of their childhood, their lives of before. 

 

It was deep, sent shivers down his spine, took his breath away. It was a well that he loved to fall into.

 

When he just listened to that, nothing else, the tension in his muscles all but seemed to disappear. Thoughts of what could be, what had happened, all worrying him, faded to the background. 

 

All replaced by Dean's words. A constant stream of steady, soothing volume. 

 

A memory suddenly rose and it had Sam grinning like the Cheshire cat. When he was younger, had nightmares, Dean would sit by his bed and sing for him, it never failed to blanket him. Make him feel safe. 

 

Sam spoke up, interrupting Dean in the middle of what ever sentence he was in. 

 

"Will you sing for me?" 

 

Sam cracked his eyes open to be greeted with the sight of his brother staring incredulously at him. 

 

"Dude, random much Where the hell did that question come from?" Sam shook his head. 

 

"I just want to hear you sing. It's nice." Dean looked at him with all his defensive, joking demeanor until he saw Sam's eyes, glowing with suppressed want of this thing which he couldn't explain. 

 

Dean sighed, eyes locking onto Sam's and simply staring before leaning back and then leaning forward once more, awkward. 

 

Resting his elbows on his knees, Dean cleared his throat. 

 

"I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone

All my dreams, pass before my eyes, a curiosity

Dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind

Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea

All we do, crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see." 

 

Sam smiled, recognizing the ballad. Classic Kansas. 

 

Leaning back once more, he resumed his resting position. When Dean sang, it was something special, his voice transformed. 

 

It was warmth, life, everything for that one moment in time. Those catches and riffs hit were nothing compared to the sheer passion in his voice.


End file.
